dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
A humanoid race known for their genetic adaptability, in Ferelden and many other parts of Thedas, Elves are second-class citizens. The typical elf stands four inches shorter than their human companions and has a slender, lithe build. ---- History Elves in Ferelden are not immortal, but elven legends state that this was not always the case. Once, they say, they were immortal beings who lived in harmony with the natural world and followed the Elven Pantheon. The first shem they encountered were the mages of the Tevinter Imperium. They trades with the Imperium and grew friendly with humans, but soon discovered that breeding with humans produced only human babies while exposure to the ‘quick children’ caused the elves to quicken themselves. For the first time, elves began to age and die. In fear, the elves withdrew from human contact, but the Imperium interpreted this as a sign of hostility and invaded Elvhenan, the elven homeland, and enslaved its people. The elven people lost their immortality and their gods forsook them. At some point in the past, elves created a second elven homeland in the Dales, but the Chantry lead an Exalted March against it for unknown reasons and conquered the region. Thus the Dalish elves were created. ---- Cultures In the present, elves are divided into two groups, Alienage and Dalish elves. ---- Alienage Elves "Alienages have existed for as long as elves and shems have lived in the same lands. Ours isn't even the worst: They say that Val Royeaux has ten thousand elves living in a space no bigger than Denerim's market. Their walls are supposed to be so high that daylight doesn't reach the vhenadahl until midday. ''But don't be so anxious to start tearing down the walls and picking fights with the guards. They keep out more than they keep in. We don't have to live here, you know. Sometimes a family gets a good break; they buy a house in the docks, or the outskirts of town. If they're lucky, they come back to the alienage after the looters have burned their house down. The unlucky ones just go to the paupers' field. ''Here, we're among family. We look out for each other. Here, we do what we can to remember the old ways. The flat–ears who've gone out there, they're stuck. They'll never be human, and they've gone and thrown away being elven, too. So where does that leave them? Nowhere." -Sarethia, Gwaren Alienage Elder Alienages are closed communities of elves living in human cities. They are typically poor and survive by begging or taking on the most menial and unrewarding of tasks. ---- Dalish Elves Dalish elves lead nomadic lives, wandering throughout the Thedas. They are considered trouble by human authorities and face hostility if they attempt to settle in one place. They still revere the elven pantheon and each member of a tribe will tattoo the symbol of their chosen god on their face. They travel around the more remote reaches of Thedas in covered wagons called "landships", special wagons with large triangular sails atop them and rudder-like devices on the back. The Dalish elves are also known for being the only race adept at forging ironbark, a unique substance stronger and lighter than steel, used to make their weapons and certain other items of clothing, such as amulets. Category: Races